Jinx left? Did she really?
by Racous
Summary: Kid Flash woke up one morning to the song 'So Sick' by NEYO. He doesn't see Jinx, and is heartbroken, thinking that she had left. Kinda Kid FlashJinx. Kinda. Not romancy, but fluffy 3


PLC: Wahaha...enjoy...

Disclaimer: (attaches talisman with the words "Not Mine" on disclaimer)

* * *

The stupid radio was on.

-----------------------

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

-----------------------

Kid Flash sighed as he gazed out the window, the slow tune of the song echoing through the huge, empty Kid Flash Headquarters.

-----------------------

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you_

-----------------------

"_Hey, this is the Kid Flash and Jinx headquarters...sorry, we're either busy or not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"_

"_Jinx? This is Raven. The party's already started...did you get him ready yet?"_

'Him." Kid Flash thought as he narrowed his eyes in anger. 'Who's him?'

He gazed at their picture on the wall. 'Oh, Jinx...where are you? Why did you leave me?'_  
_

A song was playing on the radio.

-----------------------

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

-----------------------

Dammit! Kid Flash hated love songs, especially at this moment. But...it reminded him of her. It reminded him of Jinx.

It reminded him of them...

-----------------------  
_  
Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

-----------------------

Kid Flash snorted as he looked at their calendar. Their anniversary was December, go figure.

Flashback:

Kid Flash ran leisurely around the block. It was Christmas, and he was planning to visit the huge Christmas tree in the city square.

But he saw someone he didn't expect to see in front of the tree...

"Jinx?"

Startled, the pink-haired girl turned sharply. She was dressed in black winter garments, and was carrying what looked like two suitcases. Her eyes widened as she broke out into a run.

Oh man...Jinx must've thought he was there to catch her and turn her over to the cops.

"No! Jinx! Wait! I'm not here to fight!" he reappeared in front of her, catching her with his arms.

"Says the one who's trying to convert me..."she mumbled into his chest, letting herself go limp. Kid Flash chuckled, leading them both back to the Christmas tree. He eyed the suitcases.

"You've left the HIVE?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

Jinx nodded mutely. "But I don't know where to go now." She said in almost a whisper. Kid Flash grinned, suddenly picked her up and sped away.

"I know where you can go..."

-----------------------

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

-----------------------

"What..." Jinx said breathlessly, looking at Kid Flash Headquarters. It was huge...and empty. She glanced at Kid Flash. "You live here alone?"

"Yeah." Kid Flash nodded. "There's a lot of room...if you don't mind...would you like to stay?"

Jinx stayed silent. At last, a small smile graced her lips.

"I'd love to."

Overcome by happiness, Kid Flash...he did something he didn't regret.

A small peck on the lips.

End Flashback

-----------------------

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile

I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

-----------------------

Kid Flash knew he liked her. But he hadn't gathered his wits to admit it to her.

-----------------------

_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

-----------------------

But this morning...

-----------------------

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

-----------------------

...when he woke up...

-----------------------

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?_

-----------------------

...Jinx was gone. She didn't say goodbye. Kid Flash hadn't even told her that he loved her yet.

Wait...loved her? Since when did he...

Oh yeah...ever since he met her.

"Jinx...what did I do wrong..." he murmured to himself. The door opened.

"Let say...wrecked my room back at the HIVE?" Jinx grinned from the door, holdingup several bags of groceries.She set them on the table, right in front of Kid Flash. Kid Flash's head snapped up to look at Jinx.

"JINXIE!" Unable to control himself, he picked her up and swung her around with super speed. He then held her close. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

"Uhh..." Jinx raised an eyebrow, clueless of why Kid Flash was acting that way. "I left you a note that I would go shopping for groceries, as this place is almost empty of food...didn't you see it? It's on the fridge."

Kid Flash just stared blankly at her. Jinx facepalmed, walked briskly into the kitchen, ripped the note off the refrigerator, and showed it to Kid Flash. By that time, Kid Flash felt utterly stupid.

Jinx sighed. "It's your birthday today. We're going to meet up with the guys." She pointed at the calendar.

It was his birthday.

"_Jinx? This is Raven. The party's already started...did you get him ready yet?"_

Wait...

"_The party's already started...did you get him ready yet?"_

Him...

"_...did you get him ready yet?"_

They were talking about him! Kid Flash! Kid Flash smacked himself at the head.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jinx stated as a matter-of-factly. Kid Flash grinned sheepishly.

"Let's get to the party, shall we?"

"Wait...how did you know it was a party?"

Kid Flash chose not to answer. Instead, he carried Jinx bride-style and sped away.

"Do you know where we're going?" Jinx murmured against his chest. Kid Flash grinned.

"No idea." He laughed.

"...really?"

"The Titans Tower, duh." Kid Flash chuckled.

Jinx whacked him upside the head.

* * *

PLC: Wahaha...I'm so evil XD 

Review please!


End file.
